


Modesty

by PlaneJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At her behest, Leon comes to Mithian in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



At her behest, stealthy as a thief in the night, Leon steals into Mithian’s chambers. There's a quiet rush of air as he drops his cloak. The candle on the bedside table flickers.

“My lady,” he says, nothing more, and Mithian is undone.

When Leon breathes soft and low into the meeting of her thighs Mithian trembles like a captured bird; when the broad span of his fingers encircle her waist she soars like a bird in flight. 

As knights go, there are fairer, younger and more charming. Mithian knows this well and intimately. None, however, are a match for Sir Leon’s fervent whisper and caress. 

He leaves as he arrives, their reputations unsullied. 

The same cannot be said for the linen.


End file.
